Work Problems
by firevixen73
Summary: Kagomes new job is the worst with long hours, late nights & crazy co-workers. When she finally meets the boss she's ready to kill & she has never been one to keep her mouth shut like a good little girl should. Poor Sesshomaru never saw her coming -OneShot


Kagome could not believe her luck.

She was going to have to thank Miroku for this amazing job the next time she saw him. It was absolutely perfect. She could come in whenever she wanted, she could leave early, and she had her own desk! In fact, when she saw the stupid big fat perverted lug she was going to hit him so hard his damn children were going to feel the bloody impact. She immediately started rubbing her temples. The idiot could not have lied more to her when he told her those descriptions about the job. Sometimes, he was a real bastard.

No really, if there was an award they would have had to develop something higher than gold. This really topped anything he had ever done to her. That was including the time he trapped her in a revolving door for four hours when they were kids.

What the hell was that pervert thinking?

This was by far the worst job she had ever had! It was fricking run by Hitler himself. They had to be here at 6:30 in the damn morning and weren't allowed to leave until all their work was done. According to everyone else that usually meant a skipped lunch break and _maybe_ you'd be home by 6:00 at night. They were slave drivers here. File this, file that. Don't let anyone see you talking or it was your head. She had already watched two people get fired and one on temporary leave in the past week. The salary was relatively small too. It wasn't minimum wage or anything but it sure as hell wasn't going to help her pay off her student loans.

Lesson learned.

Miroku must die.

"Kagome, you have got to tell me about that amazing hair color of yours," said a girl with short black hair and an even shorter black mini-skirt. Somehow, don't ask, she was able to claim it as the bottom half of a suit. Where did she get it, Strippers-R-Us?

Kagome looked up from her computer and over at one of the woman she shared a cubicle with. "It's natural Yura."

The woman's face fell.

"No fucking way. It's black but when the sun hits it there is this dark red halo around it. The best salons in the city have a hard time replicating that," the woman was already on her feet and heading over to the new employee. In an instant Yura had a piece of Kagome's layered hair in-between her finger tips. "You have to let me study this for school."

Kagome sighed as she resumed her work. This progress report was not going to take care of itself unlike what she wished. "I don't know how I feel about you 'studying' my hair. You see, I am kind of attached to my head and I don't particularly want to part from it."

Yura frowned as she placed it back down, almost gently. "Fine, but when I'm a famous hair stylist, you have to let me cut it some time."

Kagome just smiled, "I promise."

Yura smiled and walked back over to her side of the cubicle, ready to resume her work.

Even with the late hours and demanding boss, Kagome knew the people around her weren't as bad as she originally thought.

Her first day Yura had gone at her with scissors, killing intent blatantly obvious. Apparently she looked like one of the boss's girlfriends that had commented on her hair in a not so nice way. She believed the exact words were, 'It's like a kid tried to give their Barbie a bob.' Sounded like a nice woman to her, one that needed a broom to get around. Luckily the misunderstanding had been cleared up and Yura immediately latched onto Kagome like a best friend. Not that Kagome saw them that way or anything. She had a feeling that it was just Yura's way to make friends. Treat them like they always had been, no matter her past deeds. Kagome guessed it was easier than going through the whole ordeal of apologies.

Shiori on the other hand was totally different. At first the girl was super quiet, she never said a word. It had taken all week on Kagome's part but Shiori had eventually started to talk to her. It was nice, having at least one sane person in the cramped space. Unfortunately for Kagome, Shiori immediately clamped up whenever someone walked by, or Yura interrupted her. Still, it was a start.

Kagome was busy contemplating her cell mates when a certain someone decided to stop by. "Hey Kaggie, how's my favorite girl?"

Kagome, knowing only one person in the world had the guts to call her that, immediately glared at her computer. She did not even have to look up at the man to get her point across.

Miroku sat down on the corner of the desk, "Don't be like that, I want to see how your first week was."

Kagome stopped her typing as she continued to glare, this time turning her attention to her cousin, "You are moving out this weekend."

Miroku laughed, "Alright, I am sorry I lied but how else was I supposed to get you here?"

Kagome stopped typing, "I had a nice job lined up on the other side of town, with better hours and nicer bosses."

"Yeah, but with you having to take the train you would have gotten back way too late. We would never get to see each other either. Think of how lonely you would have been."

"Was that with or without my lunch break?" she scowled. "We're not even in the same department and the only time I see you is when you get bored and your boss leaves for lunch. And, thanks to these horrendous hours, I get home the same time I would have at the other job."

Yura snickered, "Burn him little girl. He deserves it for this crapfest. Lord knows I would not be here if I didn't have to be."

Miroku looked at her guiltily, "Dinner, on me, tonight. We'll go to that nice little Italian Restaurant that you love."

Yura conveniently decided to help her new friend out, "Hell no, you are doing better than that. You need to take her to one of those upscale places that take a week to get into."

Shiori smiled, "Something classier than jeans."

Miroku frowned, "I don't think I like your new friends."

Kagome smiled, "Well I do and that sounds great. Next Friday at seven, _Red Moon_."

Miroku sighed as he nodded his head. He did after all, deserve it. He stayed a grand total of seven more minutes, leaving pretty quickly in order to get back to the office before his boss was back from lunch. Last thing he wanted was to be fired, or roped into any more guilt trips by Kagome and her new friends. He had learned a long time ago that beautiful women were good at getting what they want, especially when there was more than one of them.

Kagome quickly finished her report and reached over to grab Shiori's description on the Brinker case. "You finished?"

Shiori sighed, "Yeah, but I think it's a really bad deal. After doing the report they are costing us a lot more money than they are worth. From what I gathered, the only reason they are even here is because Inuyasha's girlfriend knows them. They are really just draining the company's money; of course, no one ever listens to us."

Yura sighed, "I know. We're paid to put together all the data on these stupid cases and then we make an analysis. Of course, no one actually _reads_ them. I feel like they have us doing busy work that is important if they paid attention to it. Like the Onigumo file, the man it totally screwing us over but no, he's the Presidents golfing buddy so he gets away with it…while I miss lunch. I swear this place should be in Nazi Germany with the way its run. Who cares about the little guy who slaves all day, let's just kill them all, that's what they are saying. Bastards are going to get my heel in a not so nice place one of these days."

Kagome sighed, "Clerks never get a say in things."

Yura smiled as she became more and more excited, "I would love for you to work in Human Resources Kagome. I could just imagine the changes you would make here. I mean, it's about time you put that double major of yours to work. If you ever get there, could you start with the fifteen minute lunch that we never get to have?"

Shiori agreed, "Or how about those stupid complaint boxes that no one ever does anything with. No one is going to put anything there since you have to sign your name, and people who sign their name are conveniently demoted or fired."

Kagome smiled, "I doubt Mother Theresa could fix all the problems we have here. What I can do it help you guys with lunch. I'll take your boxes up to the top and file them if you promise to grab me some lunch too."

Shiori and Yura both smiled, "Thanks Kagome."

Kagome just nodded her head as both of them put their respective files in the box in Kagome's hands. After roughly organizing them, and labeling them appropriately, Kagome began the dreaded trek upstairs. She quickly reached the elevator and pressed the top button, leading to the balcony offices. There was where upper management sat, the ones that were the true slave drivers of the operation. The doors opened and Kagome quickly stepped in only to be greeted by the mail boy Hojo. "Hey Hojo, how's your day going?"

Hojo sighed, "Same old. Got yelled at a few times, had to screen for hate mail, then had to screen for love letters, then get yelled at some more." He turned to his new friend, "It would really cheer me up if we went to a karaoke bar some time. I know this great place that-"

Kagome cut him off before he could get his hopes up, "I have a bunch of files to do this week, you should ask Ami though, I know she's been feeling down too."

Hojo's face fell, "Oh, well, maybe some other time."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Hojo and his cart quickly stepped out as they searched for the appropriate recipients. Before Kagome could reach for the 'close' button properly Hojo turned back around, "What about next we-"

The doors shut as Kagome furiously, but discreetly, pressed the 'close' button. She hated doing that to Hojo, especially since he was rather nice, but she just couldn't see him that way. He reminded her way to much of her younger brother to ever see him as anything more than a nice guy with a dictionary conveniently missing the word 'no'. Well, maybe he wasn't missing it, since she had never said it to him out right. He was just too nice to flat out reject.

The elevator began to rise and Kagome eventually made it to the 61st floor, the very top of the building. When she stepped out she was greeted by three secretarial desks, all three of which were filled by their occupants. Well, she figured, might as well get this over with.

Kagome stepped over to the desk on the right. The woman was snapping her gum as she chewed on the phone, "I am sorry, Mister Wolfe is busy at this time. I would be more than happy to direct you to the First Vice President Inuyasha Toshio. Perhaps he would have a time open. Alright, I will transfer you."

The woman looked up at Kagome a she placed the phone down on the receiver, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I have the Morgan and Jennings files for Second Vice President Kouga."

The woman looked into the office, "He's out right now, probably drooling. Feel free to place them on his desk."

Kagome blinked a few times as she tried to make sense of the situation. Out? Drooling? What? She gave the secretary an obvious look asking for more than that brief statement. The woman with red hair giggled. She then made a motion with her hands indicating something akin to a jug as she made a drinking motion. Realization dawned on Kagome. So the Nazi boss was a drinker, just great. Kagome smiled as she stepped into the closed office. The lights were off and the shades were drawn. She could briefly make out the form of a man lying down on a couch, his arm over his eyes.

It seemed even the rich and incredibly papered could get hangovers. You know, if she were with her friends, and he could not fire her, she'd be extremely loud right now, just for the fun of it. Carefully, she walked over to the desk and placed the appropriate files on the dark oak. Briefly, she glanced back over at the man. No, it did not matter how bored or how resentful she felt, she was not doing it. Besides, the red haired receptionist would surely rat her out.

Suddenly a door squeaked and Kagome turned around to see the outline of the red head, "My name is Ayame by the way…he's such an ass. Keeping me here until nine just because he doesn't have the decency to stop partying."

Kagome looked at the infamous Kouga Wolfe. From what she could tell he had black hair in a low pony tail that probably reached mid back. He looked tan, but that was only because his skin wasn't as bright as her own in the dim light. She turned back towards Ayame, "You know, I used to do this horrible thing back in college. My roommates would throw these god awful parties all night, and I had the pleasure of waking everyone up in time for classes."

Ayame stopped where she was, but even Kagome could see the wicked grin that played across her lips. "I swear not to tell if you do."

Kagome handed the box to Ayame where the woman put it out on her front desk. When she was back the two quietly headed over to the obnoxious man, "This is for my 5 am wake up calls and picking him up from bars at fricking 3 in the morning every other night."

Kagome turned to her new ally, knowing that if they were not quick it would be the end of their time here at Toshio Incorporated. "I have always been partial to roosters myself."

Ayame's grin grew, "Roosters are good."

The two leaned over the sleeping man while they took in a deep breath of air. Kagome pulled out her fingers and started at three. When she reached zero the two screamed as loudly as they could, imitating an obnoxious rooster noise to the best of their ability. They moved out of the way just in time to see the sleeping figure instantly jumping into the air, landing flat on his face. The girls immediately ran out of the room, quietly shutting the door.

Not a few seconds later Kouga came screaming out of his office, "Fuck it all! What the hell was that?"

Ayame looked up from the phone in her hand, the dial tone being the only thing she was listening too. Kouga of course did not know that. He turned to the other woman standing in front of him. She had a box of files in her hands while looking at him skeptically, "Sorry Mr. Wolfe, but is there something we can help you with?"

"Who let a fucking rooster in my office?" he yelled angrily.

Ayame looked at him, "I'm sorry Miss," she spoke into the phone, "I am going to have to call you back." She placed the phone back down and turned to her boss, "A rooster? I am sorry Mr. Wolfe, I do not recall letting a rooster into your office. I will be sure to have security check for it though."

Kouga growled, "Who the hell is this wench?"

Kagome immediately spoke up, "I was seeing if any of my files needed to be added to the pile I gave to Ayame this morning Sir."

He quickly looked left and then right, as if searching for a culprit. He then looked back at Ayame, "Get her number and set up a date for next week…and do a security check."

He quickly marched back into his office and shut the doors. The two stifled their giggles while trying to regain their composure. Ayame continued to laugh as she leaned back in her chair, "That is the most fun I've had in months. I tell you, this job really drains you but that was a perfect pick me up. Please say you are coming up here more often."

Kagome smiled, "I'll try. I don't actually have to give you my number do I?"

Ayame shook her head in laughter, "You _don't_ want to date Mr. Wolfe? You are my new best friend."

Ayame's phone began to ring once again as the two turned back to their appointed work, Ayame still laughing. Kagome turned around and headed towards the secretary across the room. She was older, with gray hair that could quiet easily be down to her feet. Kagome hiked the box onto her hip and made her way over to the older woman, "Hello, my name is Kagome."

"Hello child, my name is Kaede. Are those for Inuyasha?" spoke Kaede.

"I have the Onigumo and Brinker files with me. I believe those are his cases correct?" asked Kagome as she leafed through the inch thick files.

Kaede smiled, "Yes, I can give them to him, unless you would like to put a rooster in his office as well."

Kagome immediately blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, you saw that did you?"

Kaede chuckled a grandmotherly laugh, "I saw two young girls run out of the Second Vice President's office only to have him barge out of it, screaming about roosters."

Kagome's blush grew, "I-"

Kaede's smile grew, "It is alright. I know how hard this place can be. It is rare to have a moment of joy in this office. We may be productive but we are not always happy here."

Kagome frowned, "I'm sorry, I wish things would change here. Why is it so bad?"

Kaede briefly glanced over to the middle door. A secretary's desk sat in the front, but it was now empty. Kagome could only guess the woman went to lunch when she was in Mr. Wolfe's office. She turned back towards Kaede, "Let me guess. He works hard so everyone else should?"

"Smart child," smirked Kaede.

Suddenly two of Kaede's phone lines began to ring, only to be followed by a third. "Sorry child, you will have to take them in yourself," she said while trying to answer the phones.

Kagome gulped as she knocked on the door, aimlessly watching Kaede. Why couldn't she just leave them with the older woman? It wasn't like anyone was going to read them anyways. She heard a gruff 'come in' and took a deep breath in. No rooster noises were coming out this time though. Cautiously she stepped through the doors.

She was greeted by bright lights. Half of the building's walls were windows, all of which were open. A man with long silver hair sat in the middle of the windows, hunched over at his desk. She knew the files were supposed to be placed on the desk, no matter what. She, while trying not to roll her eyes, stepped over and placed the two documents on the corner of the obviously imported desk, "Here are the Onigumo and Brinker files sir."

He did not say anything.

She continued to talk, "I will just leave them here on the corner then."

As soon as she turned around, thankful to be walking out, she was yanked backwards. Before she knew it Kagome was sitting in the lap of the First Vice President. His arms were wrapped around her middle as he attacked her neck with his tongue, her legs hanging over the arms of the chair.

"Oh baby, I never would have thought of you like this."

Before she knew it his tongue was dancing around the shell of her ear as his hand slip up her thigh, completely ignoring the pencil skirt that was usually tight enough to dissuade any movement. "What the hell?" she yelled.

"Come on baby, you know one of my fantasies is doing it with a co-worker at the office. You dressed up just for me," he said right before his mouth moved to her own. She tried to scream but his tongue darted into her mouth before she could properly yell. Kagome tried squirming and pushing him away but he was just too strong, and he had a very good grip on her waist. It was not until she heard his moan of pleasure that she realized she was just arousing him even more. When she stopped squirming he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth, trying to prove his dominance. She instinctually fought back, unknowingly making him want her more. It wasn't until his large hand reached the back of her skirt and squeezed her backside that she realized she was going to have to take more drastic measures. Without thinking about it she pulled her tongue as far back into her mouth as possible and bit down with all of her strength.

The man immediately shrieked and she was released. She pushed herself out of his arms, and away from the confining desk as she panted, "Don't do that again!"

The man glared at her, "What the fuck Kikyo!" Though his tongue was swelling too fast for him to say it properly and it came out with a slight lisp.

"I am not Kikyo! My name is. . .you know, I think it would be safer if I did not tell you my name. You can't follow me home and rape me that way."

He growled angrily, and then looked at her more carefully while she fixed her clothes. Kagome huffed as she adjusted her pencil skirt and pulled it further down her legs until the hem was at her knees, where it was supposed to be. "You're not Kikyo."

She looked back up at him furiously, "Damn straight you man whore!"

Kagome stomped over to her trusty box and leaned down to pick it up. She did not think of the repercussions of doing so, but Inuyasha sure did, "Yeah, Kikyo doesn't have that nice of an ass."

Kagome immediately sprung up as she turned red. Before she reached the door Kagome turned back around and stomped her foot, "You know, you're not even that great of a kisser!"

She left it at that as she booked it out of the room, the furious Inuyasha on her heels. She heard a loud, "I'll show you a kiss!" right before she shut the door.

Kagome instantly threw her box to the side and grabbed the extra chair by the door, intended for waiting guests. Without delay she pushed the heavy lounge chair up against the door just as Inuyasha was pushing it open. The doors shut and his yelling was cut off due to the sound proof insulation. Kagome turned to Kaede and began to plead, "Please don't open that until I'm down stairs."

Kaede sighed, "What did he do now?"

Kagome growled, "Mistook me for a woman named Kikyo, that's what."

Kaede frowned, "I can only imagine what you have been through. Please accept my apologies."

Kagome looked back over at the door that was currently being banged against, "Just…"

"You have my word."

Kagome huffed again straightening her skirt as she leaned over in her three inch heels. She carefully reached over for her box and pulled out the last file. The Wind file. She had taken it over for Shiori and Yura when she had first started last Monday and it was nice to be done with it. Maybe she would stop by the liquor store and celebrate, after making Miroku pay for the expensive bottle of wine she was sure to get.

Before Kagome could even reach the door to knock, since the secretary still was not back, the doors burst open. Her heel caught on the carpet but somehow, magically, Kagome was able to steady herself and did not topple over. The man in front of her, the one who had nearly ran into Kagome, was gorgeous, and most of all glaring. He was easily six foot three, maybe six foot four. Either way, he was a lot taller than her five foot four body. His hair was a true white, with just a touch of silver. Not gray, but silver. The kind you would see shinning in some expensive jewelry store. It was just enough to make it glow. Then there were his eyes. They were like liquid gold, she could have gotten lost in them quite easily, except for that damn glare.

"Where is my secretary?" he said coldly.

Kagome immediately snapped out of her daze when she heard the chilling tone of his voice. He sounded like someone who had never been excited in his life. No, that was wrong. He sounded. . .like someone who was never satisfied. What a boring life that must be. The man continued to stare at her expectantly, "Umm…I don't know."

She could have sworn a growl came from his lips as he turned back towards his office. Before he reached the doors his head turned back towards her, "I do not have all day girl, come in and get your babbling over with."

"I think I'll just leave the file for your secretary, thanks for the interest in me though. It's quite unnecessary." She tried to leave, she really did, but luck was just not liking her this week. I mean, this guy scared the crap out of her, why the hell would she _want_ to stick around.

"Girl, I do not have all day," he turned around and headed back into his office.

Kagome briefly looked at the elevator doors and then back at Sesshomaru's slightly opened ones. Briefly she looked at Ayame who was wide eyed in terror. Maybe she should head back downstairs; it wasn't like he knew who she was or anything. What was he going to do? Put out a bulletin for a girl with black hair that works in the office?

"Girl!" he yelled and Kagome magically found her mind made up as her feet moved without her consent towards the door.

Kagome stepped into the room, once again being blinded by a back wall of windows. Unlike Inuyasha's they were not all open, in fact, most of them were closed, even on a hot day like today. Then again, the air conditioning was blaring so it was probably unnecessary.

Sesshomaru Toshio sat before her in his very expensive leather chair, and of course, he was still glaring at her. "Girl, what is your name?"

"…Miroku."

His eyebrow rose slowly, as if questioning her, "Miroku?"

"Yeah, my parents thought I was going to be a boy…surprise," she said while smiling. Who would have ever thought that her Theater Class would have come in handy? Certainly not her, that was for sure.

"A boy? They did not think to change it?" he asked in an un-amused fashion.

"Oh, by then they had already told everyone my name. It would have been such a hassle to change it," she waved her hand absentmindedly. The lies just seemed to roll off her tongue. This was odd for her, since she was not a natural born liar. It was one of the reasons her mother never worried about her as a teenager. Kagome could not tell a lie, plain and simple. It really was amazing what the brain did when in survival mode. Kagome then turned to the folder in her hand, "I really only came up here to give you the Wind report, not that you are actually going to read it or anything."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, "How would someone like you know the interworkings of the company. You are lower management, at best, you probably push around files all day. You cannot be expected to know what will or will not be done."

Kagome frowned. She knew she should be terrified, she knew her job was at risk by talking to him like this. She also knew that there was no way she was letting this go. Kagome had never been good at holding her tongue and there was no way she was going to start now. Maybe she could still get that other job on the other side of town, the one in the art gallery. It was commission, and she had never sold anything in her life, but it had to be better than this. Hell, anything had to be better than this. "Well, if the report actually were read, you would be doing business with very different people. For instance, Brinker and Onigumo are horrible business partners and are totally screwing you over. Wind may look like a walk in the park but they are not a pushover. Just because Kagura Wind likes you does not mean she's above manipulating the situation and considering last month's numbers she is already trying to get your attention. Of course, who cares about things like that right? I just spent a whole week reviewing their past six month activity with our company, but what do I know."

"Woman, you are babbling again."

Kagome glared, finally fed up with it all. She was not babbling, she was answering his question damn it! Did he think everyone who spoke to him was just spouting nonsense? What a self absorbed jerk. Finally the weight of the week reached her. She was in a dead end job, with a drunk, a molester and a prick for a boss. Well forget that, she could work somewhere else. Someone who double majored in Psychology and History of Art should not be in such a suffocating atmosphere. If he thought she was babbling before, he was in for a whole new type of conversation.

"Well screw that," she said while crossing her arms. "This job sucks. And maybe I like to babble, keeps me entertained. I have to say it is a hell of a lot better than trying to keep yourself _sane_ at this job. I mean, I don't think I've eaten lunch all week, what with that stupid break that no one has time for. Hell, I live fifteen blocks away and I still get home past seven. In fact, this whole office is dull. No artwork whatsoever, white walls, half ass lighting and time limits for going to the bathroom."

She stood up and nearly growled at the man before her, "God, your life must be so boring. Do you do everything on a schedule? Do you ever have fun and take off of work? Not everyone is a freaking robot and some people need to have a little bit of fun in their day in order to keep functioning. If you changed even a little bit of the policies around here your productivity would probably double because your employee's would _like_ to come to work, instead of _dreading_ it! I mean, what's the point of coming when there is no satisfaction after completing something? How the hell is that supposed to make you want to go at it again?"

Kagome turned towards the door, "I'm out of here. You and your damn company can bite me. I can find a warmer atmosphere at the freaking morgue than I can here!"

She stomped out of the door and straight towards the elevator. Briefly she saw Ayame out of the corner of her eye looking at her in amazement. Apparently the door had not shut all the way and both secretaries had heard what she had said. By the time the elevator had arrived, and it took a while because it was the top floor, she was fuming. Her rage continued to build until the doors opened; angrily, she stepped in. But before the doors could close a hand grabbed the side of the metal contraption.

Kagome immediately panicked. Don't tell her Sesshomaru wasn't done with her yet. Shouldn't he be completely over this by now? He probably gets complaints like this every day, and he probably disregards them. Don't tell her it was his turn to yell now. She could only imagine how terrifying that would be. He was frightening enough with his glares and that monotone voice, let's not add emotion to that particular mix.

The hand moved as the doors open once again. Kagome was open mouthed as the fiery red head Ayame stepped forward, a box of supplies in her hand. Next thing she knew the two were standing side by side as they rode down the elevator. Finally, Ayame turned to her, "Thanks for doing what I never had the courage to do."

Kagome smiled a she peered in the box, "What? No pictures?"

Ayame frowned, "No personal items remember? Of course, that doesn't matter anymore now does it?"

Kagome smiled, "No, I guess it doesn't."

Kagome was busy painting her toe nails in a neon purple color when her front door burst open. Slowly, because she was known for her clumsiness, she looked up, "Hey Miroku, what's up?"

"What's up? Sesshomaru is freaking crazy! What the hell happened today? I heard you and the big man went at it and then your stuff is all packed?" he said while throwing his own briefcase on the floor. "Now he's looking for a woman known as _Miroku_! What the hell Kagome?"

Kagome blushed, "Oh, well, yours was the first name that popped into my head, after my own of course, but why the hell would I use my real name?"

Miroku looked dumfounded, "Cause you don't like yours anymore?" he tried to answer.

"Why wouldn't I like mine? I think I have a pretty awesome name," she said while trying to paint another toenail. It was refreshing to see color again, what with being surrounded by those white walls for so long.

A feminine voice from behind them both had them turning around, "Kagome?"

Behind the couch stood Ayame in a pair of borrowed sweats and a camisole shirt. Kagome turned back towards her toenails, "Eat whatever you want. Cereal is in the cupboard on the left, other than that you're going to have to cook for yourself."

Ayame immediately went to the kitchen as Miroku looked at his cousin expectantly, "Mind telling me why a half naked girl just came out of your room?"

Kagome placed the nail polish down as she tried to blow on her toe nails, "She's staying a few days. Wolfe knows where she lives and is harassing her about quitting. He cannot harass her if he does not know where she is staying. I think he has already left her seven messages and has someone scouting out her apartment."

Ayame came out, "Now it's up to nine."

Miroku looked back over at Ayame, "Stay as long as you want, but maybe you could walk around topless some time? Just once?"

Ayame grinned. Unfortunately for him, Kagome had already explained her cousin's perverted mindset. "Oh, but I already did. Right after I got out of the shower. It was wonderful," she said while snickering at Kagome.

Miroku turned towards Kagome, "I hate my job. It keeps me away from the most amazing things."

Kagome stood at the end of the art gallery as she attempted to explain a piece to an older couple. "It is reminiscent of the Renascence period, you can tell by the brush strokes and colors used. I would say that this particular piece reminds me of Jacob Burckhardt."

The woman nodded diligently, "This would go along famously with our other pieces, I can picture it in our dining room over the fireplace. How much is it selling for?"

Kagome mentally flipped through the various prices in her head, "This particular piece is selling for about $3,000. I personally think that is a steal, what with this artist's talent. They will be sure to be a big name soon. If you want, we can also have it signed, legibly on the back, for another $500."

The woman turned towards her husband, "I have to have it. It would be the centerpiece I have been looking for."

The man nodded, "Alright, I will discuss the details with the young lady, you see if there is anything else you might want. No sense in coming back later while we're here right now."

The woman scampered off as Kagome walked towards the back room with the man in toe. After thirty minutes of credit report checking, a cash down payment and other reassurances, the transaction was done and Kagome was finally able to get some peace and quiet. She carefully took off her black stilettos and rubbed her sore feet. They may be pretty shoes but they were really uncomfortable. Only after a few minutes of rubbing did the gallery owner come in. "Sorry Kagome, but we just had another person come in. You are my best sales woman right now, would you mind taking him? He has scared off two others already. I never thought I would see the day when Sango of all people lost her cool."

Kagome sighed and looked at the clock, "Yeah, I am sure he is just here to look anyways. I mean, it's almost closing time."

Kagome quickly slipped on her heels and headed back out. It only took her about five minutes to find the elusive man. He was staring at a painting reminiscent of the feudal era. The scene showed a hardened warrior embracing his love, while others fought around them in a bloody war. "That is one of the most popular paintings we have here. Unfortunately the seller is asking over $12,000, it is one of our most expensive pieces."

"I like the painting, though I am more interested in you."

The man turned around, his hair flowing out from his hat as he removed the offending object. It was him, the cold man with white but finely tinted silver hair, eyes more powerful than molten lava. Kagome's own eyes widened in shock, but more so in disbelief.

"You're-"

"Sesshomaru Toshio, the man you told off in his own office," he said smoothly. "I have to say, I was a little surprised. No one stands up to me, ever."

Kagome crossed her arms, "Are you kidding me? It's been three months and you still remember that?"

"Indeed."

She huffed angrily, "It took you that long to find me?"

"No," he said arrogantly, "It took me about four days to find you. What took me so long was deciding what I was going to say. At first I was admittedly confused. I had heard about your encounter with my brother and was expecting a law suit. Imagine my surprise when one never came. You would have won, or we would have paid you off. Either way, you would have had more money then you make in a year. Tell me, do you plan on blackmailing us?"

She could feel the anger radiating off of him when he said that, like it was a filthy proposition that sullied his mouth to even say.

Kagome discreetly looked around the building, hoping for any onlookers. Unfortunately, most of the building had cleared and she was left alone. Great, that look on his face told her everything she needed to know. It was that same penetrating glare she had first saw on him; cold, calculating and above all merciless. He was going to kill her in front of this beautiful painting and no one was going to find her until tomorrow. That was unless the janitors came tonight instead of tomorrow which of course wasn't going to happen. She was not that lucky of a person.

Well, might as well get it over with, she was dead anyways. Besides, Miroku would know what to put on her tombstone….'She never was all that smart', which was obviously true. "Listen, I could care less about you and your slave labor money. While it was one of the most humiliating moments of my life I have no interest in ever thinking about your stupid company again, let alone my time there. If you want it in writing, fine, call my non-existent secretary who will leave me a non-existent message. One of these days, she will be sure to get my statement back to you."

She had no idea where she found the courage to tell him off again, so she could only guess it was because he couldn't fire her. She didn't work for him after all. Kagome immediately turned on her heels, arms crossed, as she headed down the hallway. It would have been much more effective to stomp her way down said hallway, but her feet still hurt from her shoes. Damn her shoes! Her lack of a proper exit was their entire fault!

Sesshomaru Toshio then smirked. Kagome had her back to the man, so she did not see it, because if she had she would have forgotten her pain and would have broken out into a run. A smirk from a man like him made mountains shiver, so imagine what it would have done to her.

"Woman."

Kagome stopped mid step. The bastard did not just call her woman! He did not just refer to her like a cave-man would his fricking hag of a wife. Kagome spun around in one fowl sweep as she focused on her target. "You _so_ did not just go there with me."

"Tell me, did you ever file that complaint to your super about the broken intercom? It must be time consuming to allow people in when you live on the 17th floor, then there is of course having to carry your laundry back and forth to the washing machines. That particular room is in the basement is it not?"

Kagome's mouth seemed to lose all ability to speak. Was he stalking her? Oh god, he was a crazy millionaire who was stalking her. Imagine all the resources he had at his disposal! A court case would never work, cause he'd buy off the jury. Maybe a restraining order, but what the hell was a piece of paper going to do? Give him a paper cut? Well…they do hurt pretty badly if in the right spot.

"If you came back to work for me, perhaps you could afford a decent living place. One that you would not have to share with your cousin."

Kagome's mind was turning a million miles a minute. That was until his last sentence registered, then the world came to a very abrupt halt as things went flying around her. "Listen here you arrogant piece of flesh, the only way I would ever go back to that god-forsaken company was if my only job was to tell you off whenever I felt like it. Since that will not be happening you can shove it before I ever give you the ability to control me again. I'll be damned before I let a work alcoholic like you, who undoubtedly has some sort of vindictive agenda, have even a semblance of power over me," she finished dramatically.

A long pause settled between them. It was maybe a minute later that Kagome was ready to leave, her one sided glaring match with him over.

"I think I will buy the painting."

Kagome's eyes dulled dramatically as she was caught off guard by his completely random statement. "What?"

"The painting, at first it was a little shocking. It has a very loud message to tell, and after further consideration I found that I rather like it. It is not normally something I would go with but it is an extremely…rare piece of work."

"Umm…sure. Hey, I wasn't done yelling at you yet," she tried, but her fury was gone. This man was more confusing than her, and she was pretty damn confusing at times.

The man's smirk returned when he saw her uncertainty. It was a smirk that had the young woman standing before him terrified, yet excited at the same time. Never before had Kagome witnessed something so powerful. Something about it radiated dominance and seductiveness all rolled into one intimidating package. Before she could react his arm reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Her body was suddenly pushed up against his own as the man pulled them together. Kagome was unexpectedly on her tippy toes when he placed his hand under her chin in order to look at her properly.

"My mother once told me that I should never waist time on fools, which you have proven yourself to not be. My father once said that any woman who could make you look twice was probably after your money. He then added that any woman who could make you think twice you should probably hire; any woman who could do both, you should probably find a way to introduce to the family. I like chases, but I also like strong women. While I do not like being told what to do I do like someone who will tell me what is on their mind, but only if that mind is on par with my own."

Sesshomaru suddenly leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. She could feel the warmth radiating from him, from his body. She could feel the desire with every movement. Kagome was slowly lifted off the ground as he pulled her to him, his tongue prying her mouth open gently, but still possessively. Kagome could have sworn she saw fireworks behind her closed eyes when their tongues met. It was like watching a symphony play a masterpiece as their tongues danced together, pushing, pulling, vying for dominance.

Finally, Kagome had to pull away for air. When she did Sesshomaru set her down on the ground, but still held her close.

"I canceled the contracts with Onigumo, Wind and Brinker. You were right, the deals were sour and I should have looked into them closer."

Kagome was in much too high of a daze to really care about anything he was saying right now. She had just had the most amazing kiss of her life, and while she was watching those perfect lips move, she had no idea what they were saying. What had she been talking about again?

Sesshomaru leaned down one more time and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "Would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?"

Kagome immediately snapped out of her daze at the mentioning of food.

"I promise, it will be longer than any 15 minute lunch you may have had," he said while smirking.

Kagome was immediately blushing as she flashbacked to that oh-so-wonderful conversation. Somehow she was able to pull herself together enough to answer, "I'm not some loose girl whose going to date you because of some kiss you know."

"Yes, my brother informed me of that. I have to say, when I questioned him I was rather disappointed that he managed a kiss before I did."

Kagome's blush grew tenfold, "I _should_ sue him for sexual assault."

"If he were not a valuable asset to my company, I would lend you my lawyers. Unfortunately, my father feels he is necessary."

Kagome giggled, "You are not as stiff as I thought you were."

Sesshomaru just scoffed. "I am me, if you do not like it, then we should not go out to dinner tonight."

Kagome continued to giggle, "My mom once told me that you should only be with a man that makes you laugh, who will make you hot chocolate and who gets along with your cat."

Sesshomaru growled slightly as they walked out of the gallery, "We will work on the last one, I am more of a dog person."

Together the two very unlikely pair headed out into the crisp fall air.

Firevixen73- My first one shot. Tell me what you think and maybe I will post a sequel. Or maybe I'll do another one shot. Thanks so much for your support!


End file.
